


Why you're mine

by Miss21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Homeless Louis, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Louis, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss21/pseuds/Miss21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an extremely powerful mob boss who most think is cold as ice. Louis is a homeless boy who walks into one of his bar's trying to get a job and somewhere to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frank "The Prime Minister" Costello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Okay really if I owned the boy's...well obviously I don't. 
> 
> A/N: Okay so this fic wasn't going to be posted until it was half finished but in light of everything going on I felt I needed to post it for myself and maybe others. For everyone who is going thru the heartbreak of losing a band (I can't see them as 1D without Zayn) it's okay to cry. As always thank you and enjoy.~ Raina

0o0o0o0o0

 

Chapter one: Frank "The Prime Minister" Costello

 

 

London, England

December 22, 2014 9:17pm

 

 _It's cold, so very cold_ , that was the only thing running through Louis head as he walked down the street. His coat, or what was left of it, was doing little to keep him warm from the cold December air.

It was his first winter on the streets, at the age of sixteen he was homeless kicked out of his father's house for being a 'pathetic omega'. He wished his mom had won custody of him, he just knew she would have still loved him, or that his dad had let him keep in contact with her.

But that wasn't what happened and now here he was two days away from his seventeen birthday with nowhere to go, no job, no family, and no real education. Here he was cold, tired, hungry and so depressed sometimes but this was his life. The feeling of walking into someone jerked him back to reality.

"I'm so sorry," He said keeping his head down knowing the person was most likely to take one look at him and yell at him or something as unpleasant.

"Oh no sweetie it's my fault," a voice said. Surprised by the strangers reaction he looked up, it was a women who looked to be in her twenty's with platinum purple colored hair and sparkling blue eyes. He could tell she was an omega by her sent, next to her was a man looking to also be in his twenty's with black hair and golden looking eyes he was defiantly an alpha. Both were dressed in high end clothing.

"No really it's mine, sorry," Louis said moving to walk away an arm grabbed him to stop him. It was the alpha his eyes soft with a touch of concern in them.

"...Is that your warmest coat?" he asked, Louis was taken aback but nodded none the less. The man let go of him and took off his own coat and put it on Louis. "You need this more than me."

"No, I can't-" Louis said still in shock starting to take it off but was stopped.

"Think of it as a holiday gift," the man said patting his head before him and the women walked away. 

Still in a bit of shock Louis stared after them grateful, the coat was very warm after all, but confused.

"Thank you," he whispered knowing they were too far away to hear him but still. He then turned to go back to his original quest of finding a place to sleep for the night.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

"Poor thing," Perrie said once the boy was out of sight. "I wish we could have taken him with us."

"I do too but he may have a family," Zayn sighed. "And the last thing Liam would like dealing with is us having kidnapping charges."

"I know," Perrie sighed then looked at her phone. "It looks like we're going to be late, think Harry will be upset?"

"He'll get over it," Zayn smiled.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

"Their late," Harry said looking at Niall. "I thought you said they were on their way?"

"They said they were," Niall told him defending his husband and wife. "Maybe they ran into an associate?"

"Harry let it go," Gemma told her brother, as his sister and Consiglieri she was one of the few people he really listened to. "It's Christmas, smile a little. They'll get here when they get here and you have about fifty other guests in the next room waiting for you."

At the moment Harry, Niall, Gemma and Liam were standing in the hallway as Anne, Sophia and Ashton greeted guests in the ballroom of the Athenaeum hotel were Harry held his Christmas charity party every year.

"Alice is late too," Liam added, Alice was Harry's adopted sister and the family doctor (in-training).

"Yes but she called and has a good reason." Harry muttered. "She can't just walk out of the ER whenever she wants and I'd rather she was late than in her intern scrubs."

The front door opened and Alice walked in still putting on her earrings.

"I am so sorry I'm late," she said walking up to Harry and kissing him on the cheek before Liam snaked an arm around her, she gave him a peck as well. "Where's Soph, and why are you all out here?"

Liam was the alpha to Sophia, an omega, and Alice, a beta. The three had a good relationship even with Alice being a beta. 

"She's inside were all of you should be," Anne said walking out of the ballroom and up to them. "Zayn and Perrie will get here when they can. You Harry need to go give your speech and talk with your guests. I will send Zayn and Perrie your way when they get here, now go.

Harry nodded and the group headed into the ball room. Everyone knew Harry was the boss, but his mom could make him do a lot of things, after all he was a bit of a mama's boy. The guests all clapped as Harry walked in, the guests ranged from other mobsters to politicians to movie stars, he smiled nodding at them all and walked up to the mic set up for him.

"I'd like to thank you all for joining me this year and for donating," Harry started looking around the ballroom. "All of tonight's donations will got towered my mother's children in need charity. Thank you for giving and I know its early but Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays."

As Harry stepped away from the mic the room erupted into applause before people slowly went back to talking.

"I'm going to the bar," Niall said slipping off and away from an more interrogating from Harry. At the same time Liam and Alice had walked over to Sophia and a couple she was talking to. Gemma and Anne had also snuck off, Harry sighed and went to go talk to his guest.

Ten minutes later Zayn and Perrie showed up after a few apologies from the couple Harry let it go after all the night had turned out well.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

Louis sighed burrowing into his new coat a little more, he'd found a nice little ally way that was semi-clean and had some shelter if it started to rain. It been a long day and he still was at a dead end with the whole job thing and really begging didn't work to well either. He had thought with the shops being so busy he was more likely to get a job but with the way he looked and his age it hadn't happened.

But maybe tomorrow he'd get a break or maybe the next day. At the end of the day hope was about all he could do, after all it was all he had left.

 

0o0o0o0o0


	2. Alphonse "Al" Capone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue and all that jazz.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Okay so a chapter a day will not be a thing, I still have to write and edit half the story, but I felt like posting this one so yeah. Also a heads up this chapter jumps around a lot, I was trying to show how Louis and Harry's daily lives are. Sorry for any confusion that it may cause. ~ Raina

0o0o0o0o0

 

Chapter two: Alphonse "Al" Capone

 

 

London, England

December 23, 2014 5:30am

 

Louis had found waking up was never fun, most of the time it hurt from sleeping on concrete or a bench. The up side was today he didn't wake up shivering from the wind or rain...or both, but not this morning, thanks to a nice alpha he didn't even know the name of, he was warm for the most part.

But it was time to start looking for a job so Louis got up and stretch, after ducking into a public restroom and washing up as best he could he took off praying today he'd get a break.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England

December 23, 2014 8:30am

 

"-It was just so hard to leave him there," Perrie sighed explaining last night's events, currently the 'family' was eating breakfast at the main house (aka the Style's manor that everyone invaded most days). "He had to be maybe fifteen."

"But it's not like you could just take him home with you," Gemma said. "His family would be worried and could clam kidnapping."

"From the sounds of it I'd say the kids a street kid," Mikky said spreading a liberal amount of vegemite on his toast. "I know a few and he fits the 'look' ya know. But a fifteen -year-old omega that's harsh."

"God, we should have just taken him," Perrie muttered.

"But you didn't know," Alice pointed out sighing she bit her lip. "A positive thing is he's guaranteed to be warm with the coat Zayn gave him."

"But no food, water, shelter, love," Gemma said. "Alice I know your trying to help but-"

Alice cut her off with an annoyed look. The sound of Anne clearing her throat silenced the table as a whole.

"One solution is, should anyone see the child they can bring him back." Anne said. "I know a few good foster homes that would be willing to take him."

"With that I think we should change the topic," Harry told them.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

Louis smiled slightly, it may sound gross to some but he'd been thankful to have found the stale bread that had been tossed by the bakery. After all he hadn't eaten in two days so this was a win for him, even better he hadn't had to dig to much thru the trash so he still smelled somewhat okay.

He had decided to try the south side of town today, it wasn't known to be the best area and some of the businesses were...well shady*. But at this point Louis was getting desperate and downright tired of not having food or shelter.

Munching on the rolls he'd scavenged he made his way towers the southern part of town.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England

December 23, 1:00 pm

 

"Do you really have to use the bar basement?" Niall wined as Ashton and Luke dragged some punk who had been dumb enough to double cross Harry, to the sound proof 'basement' one of the 'interrogation' room.  "Poor Lena just got out the last stains and it took her two weeks."

Lena was one of the 'family' maids she was one of the only ones that would clean an interrogation room, and in Niall's opinion was over worked.

"Sorry sunshine we really do," Zayn said to Niall kissing the omegas head as he held Niall's hips and look down at him lovingly. "Anne insisted the kids play at the main house today and I don't think you want Rory hearing this."

Rory was Niall and Zayn's six month old son who, well Niall was working, stayed with his sister 2-year-old (Farah) and mom (Perrie) as Perrie's work was less time demanding.

"Fine," Niall sighed leaning into Zayn's chest, it was a well known fact that Zayn would show love and affection to his omegas whenever he wanted to. Even if it was an inconvenient or awkward time to do so.

"Don't worry," Harry said ignoring the PDA. "I'm giving her all of January off and paying for her to go stay at resort  in Hawaii. All expenses paid she's more than earned it. But if it makes you feel better I'll send her money for clothes shopping as well."

"Sorry to interrupted but he's getting annoying," Luke said from the basement door. "And Ashton look's about ready to just shoot him."

Zayn rolled his eyes and kissed Niall on the lips before heading down after Luke.

"Mind the front please, Ni,"  Harry said before closing the door behind him. Niall sighed again but walked to the front.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

Louis was have no luck so far, most places wouldn't even here him out first before booting him. Right now he stood outside a bar, it had a help wanted sign but he was under age...he could lie and say he was eighteen. Or maybe they would over look it, after all it looked a bit shady anyways and some places like this may not care.

Making up his mind Louis pushed on the door and walked in. Behind the counter stocking shelves was a blond omega looking around eighteen or nineteen years old. The blond looked at him making a confused face as he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure how.

"What can I do for you?" he final asked, Louis shifted slightly.

"Um the sing said help wanted," Louis said feeling a bit pathetic. "I um don't have a resume or anything but I'm a fast learner and a hard worker."

"...Mate I'll be honest you don't look a day over fifteen," the blond sighed and bit his lip. "How old are ya?"

"I'll be seventeen tomorrow," Louis said looking at his feet, looked like this was another dead end. To be honest the only upside so far of this whole month was the gift of a coat from a stranger and a bakery that threw out left over bread. Louis finally looked up at the man, the blond smiled.

"I could use a dish washer in the back," he said. "Not the best job in the world but a job. I'm Niall by the way."

"Louis," Louis said then added. "And I'd be happy to do dishes and I promise to do a good job!"

"Good," Niall smiled at him. "Let me go get the boss and we'll get you squared away."

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

"Listen Robby, you knew the terms of the lone when you signed it." Harry said from where he was sitting.

Robby a porky man in his late thirties was tied to a chair across from him, on either side of him was Ashton and Luke both looking less than amused. Zayn stood next to Harry silently staring at the man next to him was a table of knifes.

"I told you I just need time," Robby said. "It's not like you need it anyways."

"First we've given you two extra weeks," Harry told him raising an eyebrow. "And second it's the principle of it. See if I just give money away it's not a lone it's a hand out and the contract, that you signed, said lone and as it's legally binding so even the law can't help you."

Harry stood up and walked over to the table.

"See the way I see it is you have a problem," Harry said picking up one of the knifes and inspecting it. "Well a few problems actually; the first one being you gamble too much, two you suck at it so lose all your money, three you have no family or friends to get on you about it and finally you think I'm going to just, excuse the frozen reference, let it go."

Luke and Ashton both groaned as Harry picked up another knife, smiling at his joke, and inspected it before turning back to the man.

"But see two thousand is a lot of money," Harry walked over to him and nodded to Luke and Ashton, who let one arm lose and put the man's hand flat on the table. "So I have to do something so here is the deal, you have a week, I don't care how you get the money but you WILL get it. But there has to be some consequences...so pinky or thumb?"

"Pinky," Zayn said braking his silent's. Harry looked at him pleased, nodding before turning back to Robby and without any warning or hesitating hacked the man's pinky off. Robby let out a scream of pain as the blood gushed out of the stub then he looked at Harry pissed.

"Fine I'll get your money for you, you fucking omegaless ass." the man sneered it was a well known fact Harry, at age 20, still didn't have an omega. Some even believed he never would because he couldn't be loved or love anyone.

Zayn sighed knowing what was about to happen and Luke and Ashton backed out of the way.

"You know I really was trying to be nice," Harry said and pulled out a gun before shooting Robby in the head. "Some people just don't learn do they?"

Harry looked at the body shaking his head, Zayn looked less than pleased knowing Niall wouldn't be happy with the mess. This was the reason the basement was sound proof, morons who couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"What do you want done with him?" Zayn asked looking at Harry.

"Call Alice and have her gut him, we'll sell his organs for the money," Harry told him putting his gun away. "Then send what's left over to be cremated by Frank he said works great for fertilizer on his wife's roses and her gardening club loves it*."

The four men looked up as the door opened and Niall stuck his head in.

"Sorry to bother you but can I barrow Harry for-" Niall asked then saw the mess. "Really? You guys...know what I give up, Harry I need you for a sec."

Harry walked to the door and closed it behind him before looking at Niall a little annoyed.

"Niall this had better be-" He started but was cut off by an unusually smell, a smell that he knew, like it was his. Walking passed a confused Niall he fallowed the smell to the front. Standing in the entrance of the bar was a...well angel in Harry's mind, he was small with brown hair and soft looking skin looking no more than sixteen. He looked up at Harry, the boy's eyes were perfect as well, a blue deep as the ocean and his lips a soft pink.

"Um, this is Louis, he's looking for a job I was thinking he could work as a dish washer or..." Niall then realized the look in Harry's eyes, it was the same one every Alpha he knew had when they found their omega(s). "Holy shit, really?"

Harry didn't answer just walked up to Louis before looking over HIS pretty little omega. The boy was a bit dirty and definitely to small and-wait his coat it looked like the one Zayn had given to the homeless kid last night.

"Go get Zayn," Harry ordered Niall nodded and went to get his Alpha before Harry turned back to Louis and smiled warmly at him. "So Louis tell me about yourself?"

"Um I'm almost seventeen, I like football and I can play the piano," Louis said not really sure what to say. "I'm a hard worker and good with people."

"Harry what's wr-" Zayn stopped when he saw Louis. "You're the boy from last night."

"Yeah, um...hi," Louis said surprised.

"Well that's good to know," Harry said he then smiled. "Thank you Zayn for taking care of my omega, as always you amaze me."

"Wait what?" Louis asked Harry just patted his head before grabbing the back of his neck, a well known way to lull an omega into a dream like state for a bit*.

"I am sorry sweetie, but this is a lot faster," Harry said picking the boy up then looked to Zayn and Niall "I'm heading home for the day the rest is up to you Zayn."

With that Harry walked out of the bar put Louis in the passenger side of his car and drove home to take care of **_his_** omega.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:
> 
> * First, I live in the US and don't really know London so I don't know the 'bad' area so if it's wrong sorry.
> 
> *Second, the fertilizer idea came from a web comic by Humon.
> 
> *Last, I read this in another Fanfic but I can't remember the name for the life of me.


	3. Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction *insert legal stuff here* we good? 
> 
> A/N: Chapter three, thank you everyone for commenting it means a lot to me. Also I will today or tomorrow be posting another story in my 1D mob series, it will be Niall, Zayn and Perrie's story and take place two years before this one. Thank you and enjoy. ~ Raina

Chapter three: Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel 

 

 

London, England

December 23, 2014 2:00pm

 

Harry smiled down at _his_ Louis as he carded his fingers threw the sleeping boys hair. After arriving home he'd taken Louis up to hi- no _their_ room and set him on the bed making sure the boy was in a safe  and conferrable place before waking him up.

"This is him then?" Anne asked, Zayn had called her to tell her what had happened. Harry nodded not looking up from his omega."Well I guess I won't need to be looking into foster homes for him. But some new clothes and a doctor's visit may be in order."

"I need to clean him up," Harry said softly. "I don't think my baby's had a proper bath in some time. Needs a hair cut too, and he's too small he needs to be cared for more...but I'll do that."

Anne nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek before leaving to schedule a doctor's appointment for Louis, knowing they'd need it to care for him.

"Lou baby," Harry said firmly. "Time to get up, that's it come on you need to get up."

Louis eyes fluttered open he looked at Harry for a few seconds before his brain caught up, jumping and scooting as far from Harry as he could.

"Love, love it's okay," Harry said rubbing his hand soothing the omega. "Your okay, your home baby. Look it's okay your safe and sound."

"...What?" Louis started. "I...um, who are you?"

"I'm Harry Styles love," Harry smiled warmly at him. "I'm your alpha and I'm going to take good care of you I promise...Do you want to clean up and take a bath?"

Louis just nodded blankly still processing the whole thing, his alpha had found him and was taking care of him. He wasn't grossed out by the sight of Louis and was offering a bath.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

Well Louis showered Harry found some clothes for him to use until they could get him some, Harry smiled to himself knowing he would be able to get his Louis lots of things he needed and wanted, how he could spoil his little angel. But in the back of his head he was trying to find out a way to find out why his, sweet perfect little , omega was alone on the streets.

"Harry?" Liam's voice came as he walked up to him. "Zayn called me, is it true the omega he met last night is yours?"

"Yes," Harry told him proudly, most Alpha's had a tendency to be very proud when they found there mates and very protective, Harry's smile softened a little. "And he's perfect Liam, I've been waiting so long and now...now I have my angel. He's everything I wanted too, sweet, beautiful and smells so fertile."

Liam grinned a little at this, the whole family knew Harry wanted kids lots of them but had insisted on waiting to adopt or have any until he found his omega. He wanted his omega to have a say in things and be there, he'd also been waiting some time.

Liam knew it had been hard on Harry sometimes. Zayn, Liam and Harry had been friends since they were in diapers so they'd seen each other grow up, and well Liam had found Sophia and Zayn had Perrie in Secondary school Harry had been alone. Than Zayn (well actually it been Perrie) found Niall and, after five years of trying, Liam got Alice but Harry was still alone it had been hard to watch.

"I guess omega just took a little longer to make than me and so I had to wait," Harry said bringing Liam back to the present, Liam smiled again and gave Harry a hug. "But I do need a small favor from you Liam."     

"That is what?" Liam asked letting go of Harry. 

"Find out who Louis parents are," Harry said handing him a paper with Louis full name and birthday. "I want to know why my omega was on the streets."

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

"Why?" Alice whined as she 'gutted' Robby's corps. "Why can none of you aim higher, I know a buyer that pays really well for eyes but you guys always manage to mess them up."

"Talk to your brother," Zayn said as he watched Alice work from the chair Harry had been in less than an hour ago, Ashton and Luke had gone to help Niall finishing getting the bar ready for the night. Alice looked up glaring and flipped him off with a gloved hand.

"What's going on?" Zayn asked knowing the girl was probably stressed.

"...He final meets his omega and the poor thing is a homeless teen," Alice said softly. "I just want to know how he ended up that way and how many bodies will show up once Harry finds out how he got on the streets."

Zayn raised one perfect eyebrow at her, he knew what she meant. If Louis had been kicked out or had run away from a bad home Harry would do everything in his power to make someone pay.

"Zayn if someone hurt Harry's omega, something that is undeniably his, he'll go on a warpath," she said then added. "Remember what he did to Niall's ex? Niall who's not even his omega, just a family member."

Zayn flicked his Zippo he remembered Dan very well, Dan had been dating, and beating, Niall before Perrie and Zayn had first met him. The ass had shown up again six months later and tried, not only, to take Niall back by force but beat him too. Harry had caught him and beat him unconscious before handing him over to Zayn. 

"Then again I'd never seen you so violent either," Alice continued as she finished up with Robby, putting the last organ in a container before (taking off gown and gloves and putting them in a bio bag and) washing her hands she then smirked. "You gutted him up something fierce made it so there was no way he'd ever be identified, made him suffer too. Then you took Niall home and you fucked him into the mattress. Poor thing was limping for a week."

Zayn sent her an annoyed look as the doctor (to-be) pulled out a cigarette smirking wider at him.

"You have no tact," Zayn sighed lighting her cigarette then his own it was a small ritual the two had as Zayn was usually the one watching her when she 'gutted' someone. The two would smoke and talk for a bit before someone showed up to get the organs, Alice pulled out her phone and sent out a text to the pickup boy.

"So is the kid cute?" Alice asked finally.

"Well let's just say he's Harry's type to a tea," Zayn snickered a little. "Kinda scrawny with light brown hair and blue eyes, also has a nice ass on him. Not as nice as Niall's but not bad*."

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

"...and this is the kitchen," Harry said, he had decided to give Louis a tour of the house after the boy had gotten dressed. "And this is my lovely mother Anne Twist."

Harry led Louis over to his mother smiling, Louis on the other hand felt scared. This was his alpha's mom and even after all the surprises today this was one of the scariest.

"Hi," Louis said waving, Anne smiled chuckling as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to meat you love," she said then pulled away. "I thought you'd be hungry so I made you a sandwich."

She sat Louis down at the table then turned to Harry.

"I have some other things to do," she paused. "But maybe you should talk to Louis about things."

Harry nodded knowing what she meant, as much as he'd like to hide Louis away from all the bad things in the world (including his job) he knew being honest with your mate or mates was best. Harry sat down next to Louis who was eating his food with vigor, Harry felt a slight pain in his hart knowing this may have been the first time his omega had eaten in a while, after Louis was finished Harry smiled.

"Come here love," Harry told him pulling Louis into his lap and holding him firmly. "Now I need to tell you something that maybe hard to...ingest but it's important. See my job is...unconventional but it's one that has been passed down for five generations."

Harry pulled Louis closer and breathing in his sent trying to find the right words to say.

"What...what is it?" Louis final asked moving to look Harry in the eyes.

"I'm the head of the London underground my...work name, so to speak, is The Gentlemen," Harry told him, he felt the boy tense up in his arms and pulled him closer so Louis couldn't runaway. He just wouldn't let that happen, even if he had to give the boy to a foster home he wouldn't let him go back to living on the streets where Harry couldn't care for him.

Louis had herd of 'The Gentleman' he was the head mobster of London and ruled the underground with an iron fist and heart of ice, but no one knew who he was. And here he was some homeless omega sitting in the lap of London's most feared mobster, the worst part? He didn't feel as scared as he should be, shocked yes, but not scared.

"...Will you hurt me?" Louis asked softly looking Harry in the eyes.

"No," Harry said quickly holding the boy as close as he could. Nuzzling the boy's neck hoping to convey some affection.

"As long as you don't hurt me, or throw me away, I'm okay with it." Louis told him letting Harry nuzzle him as much as the alpha wanted, to be honest Louis enjoyed the feeling of Harry holding him like this. 

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked after a minute or two of silent's, Louis nodded and Harry leaned into kiss him.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes I know Louis has a better ass than Niall (who really has no ass, sorry to say) but Niall is Zayn's omega, he'll always win with Zayn judging.


	4. Gertrude “Cleo” Lythgoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any person(s) in this fanfic, they all belong to themselves.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Sorry it took so long, life happened and stuff, here is chapter four. Thank you and Enjoy!~ Raina

Chapter four: Gertrude “Cleo” Lythgoe 

 

 

London, England

December 28, 2014 7:15am

 

Louis sighed happily it was still strange to wake up without any pain in his body and someone holding him, looking over his shoulder Louis smiled and blushed a little bit. His alpha, such a weird thing to think still, was still sleeping bare chest on display for all (aka Louis) to see.

The two slept in the same bed but hadn't done anything other than cuddle, Harry had made it clear to Louis that they would take it slow especially due to Louis fragile state. Yesterday had been Louis doctor visit, the news hadn't been too bad. He was about thirty pounds under weight and due to the stress and lack of nutrition had not had a heat since he presented (so over a year).

The doctor had told him his heats would return and even out once he gained some weight and his stress level went down, he'd also talked to Harry privately for a bit something Harry refused to talk to Louis about just telling him it wasn't a concern. Rolling towered Harry Louis smiled as he started to trace the outline of one of Harry's many tattoos enjoying the feeling of his alpha.

"Why are you up so early Boo?" came Harry's deep morning voice as he opened his eyes looking at Louis.

"Sorry I woke you," Louis apologized softly. "I just woke up and well I... "

Harry chuckled at the omegas blush as he tried to explain himself, he stopped the boy's rambling with a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's okay love I'd have to get up soon anyway," Harry told him. "And you have those test to take so we can get you placed in a class at school."

Harry had decided that Louis would be finishing school no matter what, so he had enrolled him in a privet alternative school for omegas. The school was geared towards omegas that needed more help or had kids or, like Louis, where behind. It was also heavily guarded and cost more than Louis even wanted to think about, even if Anne had told him the tuition cost was like pocket change for Harry. The test's were to help the school see where to place Louis class wise and where willing to send the tests for Louis to do over the winter brake so he'd be ready come January.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

"I'll cut their balls off!" echoed through the dining room as Louis and Harry came down for breakfast. Ashton was seething well Luke were also looking pissed as hell the cause of this unhappiness seemed to be due to the black-eye and stitched up gash Michael was sporting. The whole family was assembled in the dining room.  

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Anne asked Michael who was being looked over by Alice.

"It was one in the morning and I didn't want to wake anyone up," Michael told her. "And cuz I knew Ash and Luke would do this."

"We have a good reason," Luke snapped. "They may as well be asking for a war-"

"What is going on?" Harry asked his voice firm and that of a powerful alpha, Louis felt a small shiver of happiness seeing how strong his alpha was made his inner omega happy. The room was quite for a few seconds before Michael spoke up.

"Last night when we were unloading a shipment two guys attacked us," he explained. "Nothing was stolen and we even got one of the guys, the other one...'fell' off the dock."

Zayn roll his eyes at the fall part as did a few others, not even Louis believed that the guy fell.

"But one of our guys had to go to Ed to get the bullet dug out and I had to get stitched up," Michael told him then looked at Harry a bit ashamed. "...Also about an fourth of the shipment was waterlogged. Sorry."

Harry walked over to the boy and kissed him on the head like a father or older brother would.

"I'm just happy your okay," Harry told him. "I can get more drugs but family is more important, okay? Now I need the name of our gunshot victim so I can put him on leave for a bit. I also will call Ed to find out how long he'll need to be on leave."

Ed was the other family doctor, he was a cheerful and kind man with bright red hair and mischief blue eyes. He had been the doctor Louis had gone to see, he ran a free clinic for single parents and children (funded by Anne and Harry). He was also a close friend of Harry's, even if he didn't really approve of Harry's work.

"Okay I'll get his work file and tell him he's on leave," Michael nodded.

"Oh one more thing," Harry said eyes darkening. "Where is the one you got?"

 "Docks, warehouse number two," Michael said.

"I see," Harry said then smiled. "Well let's eat then I suggest that my mom and Niall take Louis shopping well the rest of us get to work. Ashton you'll be with me today, I thing you should 'talk' the person who felt they could touch your brother."

Ashton and Michael where half-brothers threw their father and Ashton was fiercely protective of Michael, and had almost beat Luke, who was his best friend, up after Luke told him that Michael was his mate. Ashton had later calmed down about it but had made it clear he'd kill Luke if he hurt his 'baby' brother.

"I want to come too," Luke said.

"No," Harry told him. "You are going to be with your omega today, to make sure he doesn't need time off and to help him."

Luke looked a bit unhappy but calmed down after seeing Michael's smile and his omega nuzzling him.

"Wait shopping?" Louis asked realizing what Harry had said.

"Well Louis as much as I enjoy seeing you in my clothes I think you need your own," Harry told him eating his food. The rest of the table ignoring them in favor of other conversations.

"Oh okay," Louis said felling a little silly. Harry just smiled at him and went back to his food.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

"Do we know who they work for?" Harry asked as they  drove to the docks. Zayn was driving with Liam in the passenger's side and Harry and Ashton in the back of Zayn's (favorite) black Bentley Continental GT.

"Michael said he didn't really get anything out of the guy due to needing to go get stitched up," Ashton said in a dark voice. "But he thinks they maybe Nix gang members trying to pull something."

"Wouldn't be a surprise," Liam said. "They're still mad at you for the Samuel West thing."

"Well then he shouldn't have tried to invade my territory," Harry said not sounding sorry for it, he pulled out his phone and looked like he was about to send a text then stopped. "Someone remind me to get Louis a cell phone later."

Liam and Zayn snickered as they pulled up to the warehouse at the end of the shipyard, Harry unlocked the side door and the four walked in. In a corner tied to a chair was a well muscled man with a few cuts and a black eye. 

"So than you're the one that attacked my boys?" Harry asked ignoring the fact that the man was gagged. "And really you thought you could win, that's the really sad part."

Ashton walked over to the guy and punched him in the face causing the chair to fall over.

"Ashton," Harry warned. "We're giving him a chance to talk first."

Ashton huffed before pulling the chair back up and removing the gag on the man. He then walked back over to where Liam was and stood there glaring at the man in the chair.

"Cuz you won't give us your name I'll just give you one myself," Harry said. "...How about Ty? Cuz your tied up?"

Harry smiled looking proud of himself at his own joke well the other three just groaned at it, Harry wasn't the best at jokes but was always very proud of them. Sad thing was Liam and Zayn had grown up with this and knew this was one of Harry's better ones.

"Fuck you," the man said spitting at Harry's shoes. "Nico will get you for this, call it payback for Sammy."

"I see Nico's still mad that I got his..." Harry stopped and smiled. "'Friend' put in jail? Well that's what happens when you put yourself in a bad place. And really It's only two years I'm sure Nico can find a new 'friend' to play with."

"You sayn' Nico's a fairy like you?" 'Ty' yelled, most Nix boys tended to be homophobic like their leader Nico so Harry used this to his advantage to piss them off. "Nico's got a women and so dose Sammy."

"Ooooh good cover," Harry said. At this point Zayn and Liam had gotten bored and were smoking, Ashton was still just glaring at the man pissed as hell.

"Well I'm going to have to send Nico a message..." Harry said and turned to Ashton."How do you think I should do it?"

Ashton smiled a wicked smile and started towered the man.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

Louis looked around the shop, it was really nice. Anne and Niall, who had brought Rory along, had decided on the shop as it was apparently one that the family used a lot. It also looked like it wasn't cheep, this made Louis a little uncomfortable.

"So what are we looking for today?" the sales lady asked after greeting them.

"Full wardrobe for him," Anne said gesturing to Louis. "And I do mean full."

"Hmm," the lady looked him up and down. "Well let's see what we can do. If you'll come and sit down over here will bring you some things to try on."

Anne and Niall sat down in the little sectioned off room area the lady lead them to, Louis stood awkwardly looking around not sure what to do.

"It's okay Louis," Niall told him bouncing Rory who happily chewing on his stuffed tiger. From what Louis had seen Rory seemed to be a very happy baby boy, hardly cried and smiled at everything and everyone with bright blue eyes like his dad, Louis had grown a small attachment to the little boy who seemed to like him back.

"I have a few outfits for you to start with," the lady who was helping him, Amy - according to her name tag, said coming over with a few outfits on a rack. Louis just nodded and took one going into the dressing room.

Louis wasn't really sure why they were going to such a nice store, he'd be fine in thrift store clothes and to be honest it was a little unnerving for him to have people treating him like this. Less than a week ago he could hardly get people to throw a few coins his way now he had an Alpha that  was trying to buy him the world. It's not that he wasn't thankful for everything Harry did, he was, he just was also feeling  like it was too much.

Since moving in with Harry Tuesday he'd received; a laptop (for his birthday), his own game room with a flat screen TV, four gaming consoles (X-box, Wii, PS3, Nintendo DS), every Marvel movie made in the last ten years, an Audi R8 (and a promise of driving lessons) and now a whole new (name brand) wardrobe and it was only Sunday.

Let's just say Louis was starting to feel over whelmed right now looking at the outfit in his hands.

"Louis? Sweetie are you okay?" Anne's voice came from outside the door. Louis walked over and opened the door still in his, well Harry's, clothes.

"Um...I...," Louis wasn't sure how to say it he just looked at her Anne seemed to get it and smiled at him.

"Amy, were just going to get three outfits today and come back for the rest at another time," Anne told the girl who nodded. "Go try that on and I'll pick out two more for you to try on. Then we'll head back, okay?"

Louis just nodded happy Anne understood how overwhelmed he felt, he ended up getting three outfits and a pair of Toms before leaving. Niall had also helped sooth him on the drive back telling him he'd felt overwhelmed when he met Zayn and Perrie as Zayn did the same thing, something that was still weird at times but not as much.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England

December 28, 2014 10:45pm

 

After arriving home from work Harry had been informed of Louis day by his mom and told Louis had gone to bed. Harry wasn't surprised it was late and Louis was still catching up on sleep, he checked on his omega before heading to his office to finish up a few things before Liam poked his head in. 

"What's up?" Harry asked knowing Liam must have news by the way his face was set.

"I found out about your mates past," Liam said then started to explain. "Divorced parents, dad got custody of him when he was ten. Cut off all contact to Louis mom than when Louis presented as an omega kicked him out...thing is we know his mom."

Liam handed Harry a folder with all of Louis information, from birth recorded to school files and such in it. Harry took the folder and read over the birth record, blinked twice looked back up at Liam than back at the folder.

"You're telling me Louis, my omega, is Jay's son?" Harry said. "As in Jay my mother's best friend Jay, who mourned the loss of her older son a five years ago when she was told he died by her Ex-husband?"

Liam nodded worried Harry was about to go off. But instead Harry just picked up his phone and dilled a number.

"Hi it's me, sorry it so late but it's important." Harry said. "It's about your son Louis."

 

0o0o0o0

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:
> 
> I see Rory looking like Niall's nephew Theo. ;)


	5. Gaetano "Tommy" Reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any one.
> 
> A/N: So I didn't think I was going to post this until next week but ya'll can thank "the-cheshire-pussy-cat" on tumbler for having gifs on their feed that gave me a massive inspiration boost. But a warning it was written at 2:00 am so yeah... Anyways thank you and enjoy.~ Raina

Chapter five: Gaetano "Tommy" Reina

 

 

Doncaster, England

December 29, 2014 8:00am

 

Louis looked at Harry still confused, Harry had woken him early and told him they were taking a day trip. The only thing was Harry wouldn't tell him where they had been driving for about three hours now and Louis was getting a little antsy looking out the window he saw a town coming up and a welcome sign that read Welcome to Doncaster. Louis felt his heart clench up, his head whipped around to look at Harry who was smiling.

"Harry..." he whispered his voice almost gone.

"You know I had Liam track down all of the information I could on you," Harry said driving down a familiar road. "You would not believe my shock when I realized you where related to Jay, my mother's best friend, but not just related your her son. So I called her up and she's waiting for us."

They pulled up to a house Louis knew so well, one he had missed so much. Louis could feel his eyes watering, he looked at Harry again not knowing what to say. Harry just smiled and got out of the car before going over to Louis side and helping him out of the car, not that Louis really needed it but Harry insisted, the two then walked up to the front door and Harry rang the doorbell.

As the door opened Louis felt his eyes start to water, standing there was his mom. She looked older but still the same as she had when he last saw her, her eyes looked at him wide before rushing to him and hugging him close. That was all it took for Louis to break into tears after all this time here he was being held by his mother with her telling she loved him and had missed him so much.

"Boo Baer," his mom said pulling back and looking at him. "I missed so much, so, so much."

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England

December 29, 2014 8:30am

 

Liam groaned at the sound of someone knocking on the door, he looked over Sophia's head to see the clock flashing 8:30 am in red. Carefully he untangled himself from his girls, Sophia's arm from it spot on his chest and his left leg from Alice's legs. Both girls made unhappy noises at this, biting back a chuckle Liam kissed them both on the head walked to the door and stepped outside the room closing the door softly behind him.

"Zayn? Calum?" Liam asked surprised to see who was outside his door, Zayn was never up before ten willingly. "What's going on?"

"We have a problem," Calum said his voice serious. "I don't want to bother Harry but two of our runners got caught. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, we'd just have you get them out...but they were moving a 'sensitive' package."

"You don't mean the...they were moving the AK's weren't they?" Liam said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Have either of you talked with Gemma?"

"She said try and fix it but if it gets worst call Harry." Zayn told him. 

"Fix what?" Alice's voice came from the doorway. Her and Sophia were standing in the doorway looking at the three men.

"Well..." Liam said.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

Doncaster, England

December 29, 2014 11:00am

 

After Louis had been introduced to his moms other mate Dan and his youngest siblings, and being almost tackled by Lottie and Fizzy he'd been dragged off by his sisters (mostly Daisy and Phoebe) to play outside with them.

"Harry, how did my son end up on the streets?" Jay asked as. Her and Harry were sitting at the table drinking tea well Louis spent time with his sisters. Harry set down his cup and looked out the window watching as Daisy and Phoebe ran around Louis like a maypole.

"Your ex kicked him out when he presented," Harry told her grimly as he continued to watch Louis with his sisters. "He lived on the street for almost a year before he found me."

"What are you planning to do?" Jay asked him softly, part of her not wanting to know but knowing she needed to.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of your ex, make him suffer and wish he was dead." Harry told her darkly."Then I'm going to make him grovel for Louis forgiveness and _maybe_ if Louis wants I'll let him live."

"So you've found him or do you already have him?" Jay inquired.

"I don't have him yet but I do have someone watching him. Ready to grab him at any moment." Harry replied than his face lightened. "I was thinking maybe every other weekend Louis could come over here and spend time with you guys. "

"Thank you," Jay told him her eyes watering a bit. "I'm so glad he's your omega. You'll keep him safe, I just with his father had never gotten him."

"Don't worry about that," Harry said patting her hand. "I'm going to take care of the bastard. On a more present note Louis's going to start at Astoria Prep after the break."

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England

December 29, 2014 11:00am

 

 "How did they even get caught?" Ashton asked frustrated. The family, save Harry, Louis and Ann, had assembled in the 'meeting room' (aka Harry's front lounge) to talk about the issue at hand.

"We don't know," Calum told him. "The boys couldn't tell me much over the phone.*"

"Do we at least know the name of the arresting officers?" Gemma asked.

"An officer Allen McDay and James Westmore. I've never met either one of them" Liam told her.

"That's cuz they are new," Sophia said she was on the love seat with her laptop looking at the screen*. "I just got into the police network and found them."

"You mean hacked," Alice teased as she put her head on Sophia's shoulder to look at the screen.

"Such a mean word," Sophia smiled back before continuing. "They're out fresh out of the Academy only been working a few months, McDay's 25 and Westmore's 28. McDay is from London but Westmore moved from Brighton."

"Well if Westmore is new to town he needs money." Niall said. "And London cost a lot more than Brighton. Maybe if he were to get some money he'd help us?"

"Your boys haven't been processed yet," Sophia told Calum. "Same on the car and guns, I'd say we have about an hour or two to get fix or Liam has to get involved."

"Let's move," Zayn told them.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England

December 29, 2014 8:00pm

 

"And we're sure it's fixed?" Harry asked. He and Louis had arrived home to a house full of people looking flustered. Zayn had than informed him of their day of tracking down and blackmailing cop and fixing some else's mess, than blackmailing another cop. All well Harry and Louis were away in Doncaster, Harry was proud of them for fixing it but could tell it had been stressful.

"Only way to be more sure is to shoot someone." Ashton said than asked.  "So how was your twos day?"

 

 

0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Notes:
> 
> * 1) Calum is the Capo in charge of weapons, Michael's drugs and Luke is in charge of the escorts/prostitutes. Ashton is the head Capo in charge of them and answers directly to Harry and Zayn. 
> 
> 2) So to be honest I don't really know much about Sophia, other than she makes Liam happy, so I'm taking so creative liberties with her. Sorry if you don't like them.


	6. Vito "Don Vito" Genovese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own me, myself and the plot but nothing else. 
> 
> A/N: This is the re-edit version of this chapter, anyways as always thank you and enjoy.~ Raina

Chapter Six: Vito "Don Vito" Genovese

London, England  
December 31, 2014 6:30pm

Louis looked around at the utter madness around him, he was standing just inside the doors of the Bulgari Hotel ballroom watching twenty or some people running around setting up for a party. A formal high end party hosted by Harry and Gemma, according to what Harry had told him on the way it was a 'small' party for only a hundred guests as it wasn't a charity event.  
"Don't worry you get used to it after a bit," a voice came from behind him, Gemma stood behind him. "Everyone a bit overwhelmed the first few times they see this, even Harry and I the first time mom and dad let us come. I'm just surprised Harry let you out of his sight."  
"He went to talk to the chef," Louis told her. "Harry said it was going to be a small gathering...but a hundred people seams-"  
"Like a lot?" Gemma cut him off. "For one of Harry's parties it is small, anybody whose anybody is invited. Tonight you'll be meeting only a handful of London's elite, thankfully new years is only London's some of the other events have international elite."  
"But...do they know who Harry really is?" Louis asked surly most people wouldn't want to be associated with a mob boss.  
"Some," Gemma told him. "But most don't care, they use the party to gain contacts or votes so who cares if the hosts job is 'dirty' or unknown."  
"...That's horrible," Louis said bluntly, Gemma shrugged at the implication as if it meant nothing to them. "But I guess it is what it is."  
"Louis?" a women asked coming up to him, she was thin with blond-purple hair. "Hi I'm Lou, Harry sent me to help you get ready for the party."  
"Lou is a family friend and the best stylist ever." Gemma explained.  
"And as this is your first event he asked me to help get you ready," Lou told him. "He already had a suit brought in for you, I'm just going to fix up your hair and put a little color in your cheeks."  
"You're in good hands," Gemma promised nudging Louis towards Lou. 

0o0o0o0o0

London, England  
December 31, 2014 11:59pm

Louis was enjoying himself surprisingly, yes he still felt a bit out of place and star struck. Harry had kept by his side most of the night introducing him to people rubbing his hand or back if he got overwhelmed, although he did note that a few times Harry's hand had 'slipped' from his back to his bum and squeezed instead of rubbed (not that he was complaining), giving him canapés to try and making sure he was having a good time.  
"May I have everyone's attention?" Gemma's voice came from the front. "It's time to start the countdown."  
As everyone started to count Louis closed his eyes, right before midnight every new years he made a wish for the new year. It was his form of a resolution.  
"I wish to stay as happy as I am now and to be the best omega I can for Harry," Louis wished. He heard the crowd say one and felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Opening his eyes he saw Harry pulling away smiling.  
"Happy new year's love," the man said.  
"Happy new years," Louis whispered back.

0o0o0o0o0

London, England  
January 3, 2015 2:30pm

 

Harry was concerned, Louis had been acting odd all day. Zoned out and skittish, in fact he'd only eaten half of his lunch before just leaving the table and hadn't left the bedroom since.  
"Oh fu-," Liam said all the sudden his head snapping up from the pool table. The family, save Louis, had ended up in the game room after lunch and Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn were playing pool well the others watched TV. "Um Harry you should go check on your boy. And the rest of us should go to our own houses."  
"Why-," Zayn started to ask than his nose scrunched up. "Oh yeah that maybe a good idea."  
"Ladies it's time to go," Liam told Alice and Sophia who were playing with Taylor and Ryan (Luke and Michael's two-year-old). He then bent down to tell them something as Zayn did the same for the others.  
Confused Harry watched as everyone but his mom left quickly, Anne turned to him and smiled.  
"You'll understand soon," she told him. "Now go see your boy and be gentle with him, Robin and I'll be at the summer house in Holmes Chapel if you need me."  
She kissed him on the head grabbed her purse and left, confused as could be Harry walked up the stairs to his and Louis room when it hit him. The most wonderful smell in the world like Harebell flowers with a hint of jasmine and musk. But it was all Louis, Louis...his Louis, his omega, his light, his life, his everything.  
His Louis was in heat.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry almost ripped the door off its hinges as he flew into his room eyes darting around for Louis. Louis was laying on the floor naked and sweating but when he saw Harry his eyes light up, he crawled over to the alpha and rubbed his cheek agents Harry's clothed dick.  
"Are you going to put it in me?" Louis asked with a whine as he unzipped Harry's pants and freed his, now hard, dick. "I want it so bad, it's so nice and big."  
It took almost all of Harry's self control not to take the boy on the floor raw and hard, but he wanted his omega's first time to be less...animalistic and more loving. Ed had told him it was likely to happen within six to seven months but warned it could be sooner, Harry had hoped for the first that way he could have things in place and could be more romantic.  
"Lou baby go get on the bed and I'll take care of you okay baby?" Harry asked the omega. Louis nodded and ran over to the bed, getting on all fours and sticking his nice little bum in the air. Harry silently thanked whatever deity gave him Louis as he walked over smirking at the omegas bum, it had just the right amount of flesh to pinch and kneed and hold.  
"Now please now, now, now," Louis whined shaking his ass in the air as more slick dripped out of his hole.  
"Baby we need to go slow so you don't get hurt," Harry told him, his face then smiled as he got an idea. "How about I eat you out first?"

0o0o0o0o0  
London, England  
January 8, 2015 1:00pm

"So how do you think it's going?" Niall asked, the omegas and Alice where at their weekly get together tea at Gemma and Ashton's house.  
"It's the last day and we haven't gotten a 999* call so I'm guessing it's fine," Gemma said adding some cream to her tea.  
"I just hope he was gentle with Louis," Michael said. "Luke wasn't and felt so bad about it for weeks, he thought he was a bad Alpha."  
"But he was young when you two first had sex," Alice told him. "Most Alphas don't have much control until they hit their twenties and you two where what 15 and 16?"  
"Plus you two aren't that gentle still," Gemma pointed out. "Ashton said something about the coffee table being defiled before it 'disappeared'."  
Michael smiled a guilty but proud smile as the others sighed shaking their heads.  
"You two need some self-control," Sophia said.  
"I don't think we're capable of that," Michael shrugged looking even less guilty.  
"The thing I'm more worried about is if Harry used protection. I mean yeah the likelihood of Louis getting pregnant during the mating heat is like..." Niall looked to Alice.  
"One in seven billion plus with Louis not having his heat for over a year prior it goes up even more." She said.  
"Still a chance and Harry said he wanted to wait until Louis had finished High School," Niall continued.  
"I'm sure he remembered," Gemma said.  
"Yeah I mean its Harry, the boy has more self control then most alphas ever do." Alice added.

0o0o0o0o0

London, England  
January 8, 2015 11:30pm

After copious amounts of sex and cuddling Louis heat broke. Harry now lay with his mates, mate* he loved the word, head on his chest watching the omega sleep with a satisfied smile on his face. Harry felt a bit guilty about not using a condom but really it wasn't likely for Lou to get pregnant the first time, true he needed to get Louis on birth control for next time, plus Louis hadn't really given him a chance to put one on or even get lube for that matter.  
Not that he minded, Louis was amazing and more flexible and adventurers than he looked.  
"My angel," Harry murmured as he fell asleep as well.

 

0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:  
> 1) 999 is the UK's 911 and yes I had to goggle it.  
> 2) So mated isn't legally married it's more like common-law marriage.


	7. John Dillinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> A/N: Re-edit chapter number 2.

Chapter Seven: John Dillinger

London, England   
January 12, 2015 7:00am

Louis looked in the mirror at himself he was slowly gaining back some of the weight he had lost in the last year but was still had a ways to go, true Ed and Alice had put together a weight gain diet for him. But he still looked small in his new school uniform, it was a nice navy color blazer and slacks with a white shirt and navy tie. 

Today was his first day at his new school thankfully with Gemma and Sophia's tutoring (and really it had helped a lot he couldn't thank them enough*) he had been able to be placed in Year 12* with his age group. His biggest fear was fitting in with the other omegas, it was a high end private school that even some members of the nobilities children went to. He wasn't from money his mother was a midwife and father was a hotel manager and Harry's money was...well new money, in a way.

"You ready love?" Anne asked as she poked her head in the door. 

"I hope so," Louis said smiling at her.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England   
January 12, 2015 11:30am

 

"I think it's a bad idea," Alice said making Harry and Gemma to look at her surprised. 

"You think it's a bad idea?" Harry asked, the three Styles children were eating lunch in Harry's personal 'meeting room' and discussing what to do with Louis dad. 

"Louis should at least get a chance to say goodbye," the oldest child explained. "I've been in both positions, being able to say goodbye and having the closer that that brings it means a lot and as someone who didn't get to say goodbye I'd think you'd understand that Harry."

"Our father was a good, and loving, father who cared about his kids," Harry argued. "Not one that threw them away like trash."

"And I'm not saying Louis dad is a good person or excusing his actions, God knows how much I'd love to sucker punch the man BUT that being said having been in similar place as him...he is your omega, whom you love, but he needs to be able to get a choice to say goodbye or not." Alice told him. 

"She's right," Gemma sighed hating to admit defeat but knowing she had to. "Plus what if in a few years he goes looking to get closer with his dad? He'll feel betrayed you didn't tell him." 

Harry clenched his fist, knowing the girls were right and knowing that making Louis unhappy would hurt too much. But in the back of his mind he could feel a nagging elephant of a question.

"...But what if he asks me not to kill him?" Harry said looking at his sisters. Both girls looked surprised at the question before exchanging looks.

"Then you will have to make a choice," Alice said slowly. "But...I don't think you should worry about that. If he's anything like me, that man's death will only bring closer not sadness."

 

0o0o0o0o0

London, England   
January 12, 2015 1:30pm

 

"So how was your first day?" Niall asked Louis. Louis had been picked up by his knew bodyguard/chuffer Alberto after school and had had just walked into the house to be greeted by Niall. He was a little surprised the blond wasn't at work like most of the others but then spotted Michael as well.

"Good," he said looking at the two curiously.

It had been really nice to be honest. The other omegas welcomed him with open arms none of them looking down on him due to his upbringing or 'rank' in society. Most just trying to help him navigate the school, the teacher that had easy or hard classes, the best spot to get sun and (the one that surprised him) the best time to go the 'maternity' classroom to see the babies. It was a class for omegas that had or were going to have babies soon, the school had set it up so the omegas could finish school even with a baby. 

"So what are you two doing here?" Louis asked. "Harry told me everyone would be working when I got home." 

"Well you see," Niall said sheepishly. "As male omega's ourselves-" 

"We're going to give you the talk," Michael smirked cutting off Niall.

"We, well I didn't think you'd...gotten the talk that omegas get and felt the two of us, as male omegas, would be the best family members to give it." Niall continued.

"Okay but I've kinda already had sex sooo-," Louis said setting his book bag down.

"Sex isn't the only thing you need to know about," Michael told him. "There's also how to know when your heat is coming, how to deal with an early heat, and a lot of other things."

"Plus you can ask us anything you need or want to know," Niall added.

"Well I do have a few questions," Louis said, the two other omegas nodded, Louis blushed before asking. "Like how do you give a blow job?"

Instead of laughing, like Louis expected, Michael and Niall looked unsurprised as if they expected him to ask that.

"Come on," Niall said leading Louis to the smaller sitting room. "We have a few props and such to help explain everything." 

"Plus blow jobs are an art in of themselves, but so worth learning," Michael said the two started leading Louis down the hall. 

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England   
January 12, 2015 1:30pm

 

"We got him when he was out walking his dog," Max told Harry pointing to the unconscious man bound to the chair. The man being Louis father, a man Harry would love to see dead and gone for what he had done to Louis. 

"But don't worry the dogs fine, we made it look like the man just...walked off." Greg, his partner in crime/twin brother, said. "Plus the guy was way easy to get he fell for the lost tourist act like a bitch."

The twins both look at each other pleased as Harry tried not to smile, the two pulled off lost tourists well was due to being born and raised in Germany unlit the family moved when they were 14. Both still had thick German accents that would throw anyone off even after living in the UK for almost a decade.

"I need you to keep him alive for a bit," Harry told them. "He can be banged up but I need him alive, got it?"

"What should we do with the dog?" Max asked. "I mean we didn't want it to get hurt so we nabbed it to."

He then nodded to a side room, Harry leaned in to see a medium sized dog chewing on a bone Harry smiled and picked up the dog. 

"I'll take him," He said to them and left the warehouse to his car, carefully getting the dog, Teddy according to his collar, to lay down on the back set before he had his car call Zayn.

"Hello," Zayn's voice came sounding a little off, like he'd been sleeping or something.

"Zayn make sure everyone knows warehouse C-9 is off limits for the time being." Harry said as he drove home. "I'm housing a guest in it for the time being."

"Louis da-ow Rory no," Zayn said. Harry snickered now knowing why Zayn was out of breath. Rory and Farah could be a handful. 

"I'll see you in ten Zayn," Harry told him. "I'll help you with the rugrats well we talk. Oh also I have a four legged friend for you to meet."

"What?" Zayn asked.

 

0o0o0o0o0

To say Farah and Rory where a handful at times would be an understatement, Rory even more so as he had inherited Niall's energetic personality. The two seemed to like Teddy who was more than happy to let them crawl all over him before Zayn let him outside to run. 

"You know Alice is usually right about things," Zayn said as Rory swarmed around on his lap chewing on his favorite stuffed toy, a stuffed dog, happily. 

"I know but I want her to be wrong this time," Harry wined as Farah placed a flower crown on his head before going to get her tea set. She had already put one on Zayn and one on herself along with her fairy wings and ballet slippers, she was now Fairy princess Farah and they were all her subjects as she had told Harry. 

"Yeah well if Gemma is backing her up than it's probably true." Zayn told him. "I'd think it over, take what they said but also think about Lou. In the end you know him better than the rest of us, he's YOUR omega. Not Alice's, not Gemma's not mine, yours Harry...sorry but you have to decide this on your own that's one of the down side of being an Alpha."

"I have the teapot," Farah said skipping back into the room. "Now we can have the royal tea party."

 

0o0o0o0o0

London, England   
January 18, 2015 7:30pm

After almost a week of arguing with himself Harry had decided his sister's where right Louis needed to be able to say goodbye to his dad.

"Love," Harry said walking into the bedroom. Louis was dressed in his night clothes (aka one of Harry's old t-shirts and his boxers) laying on the bed reading a book. "What are you reading?"

"The Great Gatsby," Louis said showing him the book. "It's for my English class, the teacher said it's a book everyone should read once in their life. But is also going to let us see the movie in class so we can compare them.*"

"Hmm," Harry hummed as he carded his hand threw Louis hair tugging gently every so often. Resisting the want and need to just not say what he needed to in favored of a nice cuddle/make-out section Harry let go of the omegas hair and sat down next to him. "Love I have a gift for you and some news."  
Louis looked at Harry confused as if the Alpha was speaking gibberish as the Alpha walked over to the door and let in a dog. Not just any dog, Louis dog Teddy whom he was sure he'd never see again. 

"Teddy!" Louis smiled as the dog came over to him waging his tail happily. "Harry how-" 

The look on Harry's face was grim cutting Louis off.

"Tomorrow we're going to go see someone. Someone you needed to say goodbye to. We're going to say goodbye to your father," Harry told him. 

 

0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:
> 
> 1) I figured after a year out of school Louis would be behind so he'd need someone to help catch him up.
> 
> 2) Again being from the US I had to look up the grades, here 16-17 year olds are in 11th grade, I hope I got it right (I got a few different answers) but if not please let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> 3) So I know very, very little on Louis bio dad and I'm not sure what his job is but a few of my friends have said it was a Hotel manger so that's what I went with.
> 
> 4) I feel like Great Gatsby and Romeo and Juliet are books everyone has to read at one point for school but this would be more of a high school "reading level" book so I used this one.


	8. Carlo Gambino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> A/N: Soooooo the last two chapters were edited so you may want to go back and re-read them. I also am sorry it took so long due to everything that happened I was going to scrap just this story. BUT I decided to just Nick Fury it and do what I want and have my AU be how ever I like it. Heads up this chapter has some dark moments in it so be ready for that. Anyways thank you and enjoy. ~ Raina

Chapter Eight: Carlo Gambino 

London, England   
January 15, 2015 6:00pm

 

Harry hadn't really talked since the night before making this car ride one of the longest Louis had ever been on. Plus really Louis didn't want to see his dad...ever, and he was sure that when his father saw him he'd yell at them and tell them to get off his property.

But what Louis was really confused about was the why they were going, his dad must have moved or maybe they were meeting him somewhere because this wasn't the way home- no not home, his dad's home. It hadn't been his in over a year, his home had been on the street or the under the bench and now was Harry's 'house'. When the car stopped Louis was even more confused.

"Um Harry do you-" he started but was cut off by a kiss from Harry.

"I love you so much, okay? And I don't want to do this but it's what's best for you." Harry said looking Louis in the eyes, his own eyes hardened and serious.

"Harry, you're scaring me." Louis told him, Harry didn't respond but lead Louis into the warehouse. What greeted them made Louis breath stop, his father, the man who threw him away was tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse his lip split and it looked like his nose was broken. 

"I'm giving you a chance to say good bye, I don't want to but if you need it..." Harry said softly and nodded to the two men. "We'll be outside if you need us, okay?"  
Louis nodded, Harry and the two men left before Louis walked over to the man in the middle of the room.

"...Dad?" he asked. "Dad it's me, Louis, y-."

"You little piece of shit," the man growled casing Louis to step back. A look of nothing but pure hatred in his father's eyes. "You did this didn't you? You were supposed to die you little SHIT!"

The man was now looking up glaring at Louis with a look of pure hate and if he hadn't been tied up Louis was sure he'd be hitting him. To be honest somewhere deep down Louis had hoped for his dad to feel at least a little guilt for what he'd done throwing his child away and all but it looked like he wasn't.

"So how'd you get Styles to do this? You fuck him, like the little whore you are?" he dad sneered.

Maybe it was the words, maybe the look, maybe the buildup of anger for everything his dad had done or maybe all of them but Louis snapped.

"For your information, father, yes I'm fucking him as he's my mate." Louis said to the man pride in his voice. "And Harry is a wonderful Alpha."

"You really think that?" the man laughed. "He'll throw you away soon enough."

"I doubt that," Louis snapped back causing the man to flinch slightly. "See I have Harry wrapped around my finger, he'd do anything for me, get me anything I want or need. And yes he likes making passionate mind blowing sex with me, not that you'd know what that is, but trust me I know he's not going to throw me away."

"Let me guess because he told you so?" his father sneered in a sing-song voice.

"No because we're married." Yes it was an lie but Louis didn't care plus Harry had already made it clear he wanted to get married. So it was more of a half lie, and it had worked, he father sat dumbfounded staring at Louis. "Now I have to go my HUSBAND is waiting for me."

Spinning on his heels Louis stormed out of the warehouse, walk to the car a rage in his eyes making all three alphas move out of his way. All three knowing better that to upset a pissed off omega because no matter how small omegas were compared to alphas they were more likely to throw punches when pissed off.

"I'm done," Louis told him going to the car. 

"So...," Greg said looking at Harry.

"Hold out for now," Harry said starting to his car. "I'll let you know what to do by tonight."

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

????  
January 15, 2015 6:38pm

 

"And ye'r sure he's Styles bitch?" the man behind the desk asked looking at the photos in front of him, all of Louis obviously taken without him knowing.

"Yep, and not just his bitch this little one is his omega." the other man said.

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England   
January 15, 2015 11:40pm

 

"I'd like to say it's been nice meeting you but it really hasn't," Ashton said he was currently at the docks finishing up with Louis dad for Harry, said father was currently in an oil drum tied and taped up so he couldn't move and Max and Greg were pouring gasoline on the man and into the oil drum as Ashton talked. 

"People like you really piss me off, you threw your own kid away cuz he was an omega, so what " he continued. "I've been around Louis and he's a good kid and kind too. On top of that I have to miss Family Guy and take care of you instead." 

Max rolled his eyes at Ashton and Greg snickered as they kept working, both having worked with Ashton before.

"Sure I'm recording it and can watch it later but it's the principle of it all." Ashton sighed. 

Max and Greg nodded to Ashton to signal they were done. Ashton looked at them then back down at Louis's day with an almost sympathetic look on his face before he and the two men moved back and he pulling out a gun.

"Don't worry about Louis though, Harry will take good care of him. He'll never need or want anything again." Ashton yelled to him and with that Ashton shot the man and the oil drum burst into flames and an ungodly scream sounded from it.

"What should we do once that thing goes out?" Max asked Ashton.

" Harry said to just make sure to cover our tracks," Ashton shrugged. "So do whatever you think is best."

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England   
January 25, 2015 3:45pm

It had been over a week since Louis and his dad, no his sperm donned, talked and Harry had told him he'd taken care of the man, that's all Louis wanted or needed to know. He knew he should have been at least a little sad but he had no love left for the man who had thrown him away, he had a family his mom, step-dads, his Alpha and all the others. Shaking the thoughts from his mind Louis went back to what he had been doing.

Trying to find a gift for Ernest and Doris birthday next month. He'd only been around them a little but they seemed to like animal toys, plus his mom said something about teething so he just had to find a cute and safe stuffed toy for each. Harry had handed him a bank card last week and told him it had a max of 5,000 but if he needed more to just text him (whit the new cell phone Harry had got him) and he'd transfer more over. This had been the first time he'd really had a reason to used it other than going to lunch at a cafe with his new school friends last Friday.

Hearing a shuffling behind him Louis turned around and everything went black.


	9. Stephanie "Queenie" St. Clair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> A/N: ...So I'm sure we are all aware of the tragedy Louis has just had in his life and we all are sending him out thoughts and prayers, Jay will stay in this story because f**k Leukemia. Also a heads up this chapter is...well dark and people die in it (no one important) so just a heads up, on that note thank you and enjoy.~ Raina

Chapter Nine: Stephanie "Queenie" St. Clair

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England  
January 25, 2015 7:00pm

The sound of something braking was what greeted Liam when her got to the main (Harry's) house, he had gotten a urgent text from Zayn to get back from the office ASAP.

"Oh thank god," Naill said when he saw him. "It's bad like really, really bad."

Most of the family save Gemma, Alice and Anna where standing outside Harry's office door, on the other side of the door was the sound of yelling. He picked up Gemma and 

Alice's voices as well as Harry's it didn't sound like one of the siblings usual arguments, after all when they fought it was less angry and more of embarrassing each other, that along with the sound he herd when he came in worried him.

"What happened?" Liam asked looking to Zayn.

"Harry got a call, someone kidnapped Louis." Zayn answered. "They're calming to be Nico's and that this is payback for Sammy..." 

The sound of yelling stopped and the door opened, the look on Harry's face was one that could scare anyone into silence. 

"Louis has been taken," Harry said his voice dark the silence afterwards was defining. 

"Nico is going to pay for this and this time I want Nico taken out and as many of his men as we can as well. Everyone is to act as if this was full out war. Niall and Parrie are to take all the kids to a safe house and stay there until told otherwise, Sophia I need you to pull up the tracker I put in Louis clothes see if it's still working* then join them," He then continued. "Next Luke, Calum and Michael start asking around your men and see if they've heard anything, Liam be ready in case we need to take legal action in any way to make Nico suffer more, Gemma call mom and Jay let them know what's going on, Alice you and Ed are on standby for any medical needs Louis may need when I get him back and Zayn call them up."

Them was implied as Harry's personal friends a group of, well for lack of a better term, assassins. Four to be exact all skilled and ruthless code name Rush*, wanted by more than one law enforcement agency for everything from blackmail to murder. 

Everyone nodded the scatters to their assigned tasks

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

????  
January 25, 2015 7:00pm

The room Louis found himself in was dark with the only light coming from outside the window and under the door. The man who had taken him had said he worked for someone named Nico and that Nico was going to make Harry suffer for what he had done. He was only a little bruised mostly from being kicked in the shin and punched in the face giving him a split lip but the cuffs on his wrists were starting to dig into his wrists. 

At first he had wanted to just cry and give up, but then it had hit him. He wasn't just any old omega he was Harry 'The Gentlemen' Styles omega, he would one day be the husband of the most feared name in the underground and would carry said mans children. So yes he may be scared but he was going to fight with all he had and make sure the this Nico knew that he was no push over.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England  
January 25, 2015 7:17pm

"Harry I sent tips to the police about all of Nico's known warehouses and the list of men we have proof on." Liam reported. "Also we have reports to have half of Nico's higher ups locked up."

"Harry, we have the location of the tracker and Rush has been sent out to start eliminating Nico's men and bring Nico back here." Zayn said coming in. 

"Where is the tracker?" Harry asked coldly as he stood up. 

"At the former house of Samuel West," Zayn said, the irony escaping none of them. "Can't say I'm surprised, Nico always was dramatic."

"The three of us will head there," Harry said walking to the garage. 

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England  
January 25, 2015 7:39pm

 

The man had been stupid to not clean the room of weapons, after all Louis had been on the street for a year and even with his still underweight body he could fight. Looking down at his former kidnapper Louis felt relived and horrified and scared and numb all at once. He had just killed a man, yes the man had kidnapped him and had said he was going to cut off his finger but it was still not something he had wanted to do.

His head then snapped up and he looked to the door ready defend himself as someone kicked it in. He then started to tear up when he saw who it was, his alpha (and two others) was here. Here to take him home, here to save him, here to hold him.

"Harry," he said crying as he dropped the knife in his hand and ran over to his alpha, who pulled him in and held him tight. 

Looking over Louis's head as he held the omega as tight as he could without crushing him Harry took in the scene before him, the kidnapper was laying dead on the floor stab marks all over his body and a pool of blood starting to form from the stab in his neck. He looked to Zayn who nodded back before picking Louis up and taking him to the car.

After Harry left Zayn looked to Liam, then back to the body.

"I can't believe someone as fragile and delicate looking as Louis did this," Liam said staring at the body. "We're going to have to call and get this cleaned up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:
> 
> 1) Harry has a tracker on him...yeah he's a little protective.
> 
> 2) If you already can guess who this is 100 points to you
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry it's kinda short)


	10. Chapter Ten:  Bonnie and Clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> A/N: Well this is it, the last chapter, I know it took a long a** time and so sorry for that but here we are! Thank you to everyone who read and fallowed and everything, and BIG thank you to everyone that waited I hope the ending is worth it. So as always enjoy~ Raina

Chapter Ten:  Bonnie and Clyde

 

 

London, England

January 25, 2015 9:48pm

 

Louis sat on Harry's lap on a bed in the clinic now dressed in clean clothing as Ed checked him over, drawing blood (Ed wanted to make sure whatever they had drugged Louis with wasn't poisons), and stitching up the gash on his hand.

Harry was stroking his hair murmuring in his ear _'good boy'_   and _'such a good omega'_ over and over. Holding as close as he could and scenting him as much as he could without getting to hot and heavy.

"Don't worry when we get Nico I'll make him suffer ten times as much as you did," Harry told him. Louis just hum'ed and  leaned back into Harry's arms felling safe and the need to sleep.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Harry said and Louis closed his eyes exhausted.

 

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

London, England

January 26, 2015 1:13 am

 

"Again thank you for doing this on such short notes," Gemma said as she handed one of the guests some coffee. "And thank you for getting Nico and his men so fast, you guys are as always excellent."

"Thanks, but James, Carols and Logan did most of the work." Kendall said pointing to the other four who were playing Mario cart on the game room screen. "I just found Nico's hideout  they took out the men and ' _escorted_ ' Nico here."

"Harry should be back soo-," Gemma started to say before being cut off.

"Did you just blue shell me?!" James asked. As Carlos and Logan laughed at, and passed, the other mans character. 

"I see they found the game room," Alice said walking in before looking to Gemma. "Harry said they are on their way back home, but sounded a little shaken. I don't know what happened but he said Ed had a test of Louis come back positive."    

"Was he poisoned?" Gemma's eyes went wide and darkened a little, Alice shrugged and shook her head.

"He said it wasn't life threatening," Alice said before adding. "He was being cryptic so my guess is he's in shock from something."

"Well becoming a father can do that,"  Harry said walking in with a red faced Louis glued to his side, his sisters looked at him and both blinked a few times before Gemma squealed and Alice started bombarding him with questions.

In the end it took a good three hours to get everyone back at the main house, tell them the news, let everyone ask questions and finally get to bed. After all the next morning was a new chapter in the family, and even more so Louis and Harry's life.

 

 

                                                                                *** 6 years later***

 

London, England

December 24, 2021 6:00pm

 

_"Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Louis,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

A room of around a hundred and sixty people sang, it was well known that every year for since meeting his mate Harry Styles would hold a lavished party and charity event on said mates birthday. The charity helped homeless youth an issue very near and dear to Louis Styles heart, but it was also an excuse for Harry to show off his mate.  

"Thank you everyone," Louis said smiling, at six months pregnant with the couples third and fourth children the omega had a glow around him. "I know I say it every year but it means so much to me that all of you take time out to come here and give to this charity. And I'm happy to say this year we raised twice our goal!"

A round of applause that fallowed and soon the guests where mingling again. Louis moved out onto the balcony to get some air, it was cold out but the heat lamps on the balcony made it warm. He sighed a little rubbing is tummy, the twins where getting restless again and had started moving around once more.

"Our little ones acting up again?" a voice asked as two arms wrapped around his waist. After six years Louis still found himself getting a warm and happy feeling inside remembering that this man was HIS alpha, an alpha that had saved him and loved him and given him two (soon four) children.

"They got bored," Louis smiled up at him before moving Harry's right hand to feel where one of the babies was kicking. "See, that one is going to be our little football player."  

"Well Ryan* said he wanted someone to play football with him," Harry said rubbing Louis belly hoping it would help calm down the twins inside. "Apparently Emma* only wants to play tea party. But I don't think he realizes that the twins won't be able to play with him for a few years."

"...I can't believe less than ten years ago I was spending my birthday outside freezing and now I'm having it celebrated in a five star hotel with celebrities, politicians and mod executives." Louis told him. "I thought I was going to die out in the street alone but instead here I am married with two kids and pregnant again, with an alpha who loves me and protects me, reunited with my mom and siblings and now helping others."

Harry berried his face in Louis neck nipping at the mating mark on the smaller mans neck.  

"Sorry to bother you," Niall's voice came. "But Lou's mom has to head home soon and wants to steal away her son for a bit."

The blond was poking his head out of the balcony doors smiling as the two pulled apart and turned to look at him.

"Well I guess I can allow that," Harry joked before extending his hand to Louis. Louis took it and the two fallowed Niall back inside.

_It's not cold anymore, it's warm_ Louis thought smiling as he walked inside from the outside.

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 and 2: Kids names where picked out of a hat TBH.


End file.
